Scars
by RobotPirate
Summary: He carved their names in the big tree, hoping their love would last for as long as their names would stay engraved. What will happen when he finds out nothing lasts forever?" MY FIRST ONESHOT. Joe Jonas and Lilly Truscott. JoexLilly. Loe. Oneshot


**Authors Note: Hello. I decided to do a oneshot. I have done these before, but I haven't posted them up before. So, here's one that I wrote because I have mean writers block and it sucks! I was listening to 'One Last Kiss' by Madina Lake, and it inspired me to write this oneshot. It's kinda sad, but I think it fits the song pretty okay...  
So, please read this. It's pretty short, but it kept me busy while I'm working on another fanfic.  
Oh, and if you haven't heard 'One Last Kiss', you should. It's a nice song. (:**

* * *

_I'll never forget…_

I slowly approached the big tree. The place where we would meet all the time. The place where I first told her I loved her. I carved our names in the tree, telling her I would love her for as long as our names would stay in engraved in the tree. That was forever. The names are still there and I still love her. I don't think I ever will stop loving her. She is… was my everything, and all I wanted to do is make her happy. Make her smile. Make all her unhappiness disappear.

My eyes immediately focused on her. I noticed how beautiful she looked. How her hair was draped over her shoulders and was slowly swaying in the breeze. She was sitting on a log under our tree and, due to the autumn season, leaves were falling from the tree, littering the ground with different shades of orange, yellow and red. Even though I wasn't near her, I could see her eyes. Her crystal, blue eyes, which were usually bright and dancing, were now cold and darted at the ground. I swallowed as I finally reached her. For a while, I towered over her. She looked up at me standing over her and she smiled. She patted the log next to her, signaling me to sit next to her.

"Hi…" She whispered, weakly.

"Hi" I answered in a warm tone.

I grabbed her hand, holding her smooth and delicate fingers in my grasp. But, she let go. I looked at her and she turned away from me. I tried to look into her eyes, but hers strayed. She kept her vision concentrated on the rest of the trees and the falling leaves. It was like we were sitting in a work of art.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

I could feel the nervousness in my voice as it trembled slightly. What was happening? She didn't answer and the silence began to consume us, becoming awkward and painful. She seemed to be keeping to herself and separating herself from my touch. Her breath quickened, but she did not speak.

"Lilly, what is wrong?" I begged.

I needed an answer. She was so distressed. I wanted to fix it. I'd do anything just to make the silence disappear and to hear her laughter again. See the smile that gave me reason to get up in the morning. She bit her lip and drew a quivering breath.

"Joe…"

Her eyes started watering. Tears were staining her cheeks. I stared at her and wiped them away with my thumb.

"Please, speak." I said, lightly.

She sobbed and continued. "I'm not happy anymore, Joe. I've found somebody new."

The words did not process into my mind until a couple of seconds later. By that time, she was crying and silently begging me to answer. Just as she had done, I separated my touch and avoided eye contact.

"Somebody new?" I asked, weak and desperate. I swung my legs as they dangled off the side of the log. "Uh, what do you mean?" Four words that I regretted asking, but knew it had to be done.

We were silent again. We sat there and she began wiping the tears herself with her sleeve. Her eyes were red and slightly swollen and her breathing had not steadied. She calmed herself for a couple of minutes, while folded my arms in front of me and started looking around, hurt and confused. As soon as she stopped sobbing, with one swift motion, she slipped her hand onto my cheek and her warm touch made me turn to face her. We were looking each other straight in the eyes, in silence. Then, she leaned forward and her lips made contact with mine. Our kiss did not last longer than a couple of seconds. I was surprised that this kiss left my lips tingling, but I realized soon after that I felt that because a part of me, deep down, secretly knew that it was our last kiss. She soon pulled back and stood up, leaving me on the log all alone. I looked up at her as she was now the one towering over me. "Goodbye, Joe. There's someone in this world for you, but it's not me…"

That was a long time ago, two months to be exact. Lilly and I haven't spoken, or seen each other, since that day. When I got home that day, I pulled the pictures of us off the wall of my bedroom in a blind rage. Days after, I couldn't sleep and I would dream of her waking up next to someone who wasn't me. Being happy. Without me. I didn't understand. I gave her everything she wanted. When she was falling, I was there to hold on to her and to make sure everything was okay. I didn't know anything. All I knew was that, I wasn't good enough anymore. I'm okay with that now, I kind of understand. But, whenever I see our big tree our names permanently engraved are like scars she left in me. Scars that remind me that nothing, not even love, sometimes, lasts forever.

"_And I gave you every waking moment  
__I gave you everything you wanted  
And now, I know your giving me up__  
And I, Can't lie still  
When there's someone else beside you  
And I, Can cry still  
'Cause I'm all alone this time_

_I gave you everything you wanted  
And now, I know your giving me up"_


End file.
